


Давай поженимся

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однополые браки теперь разрешены во всех 50 штатах Америки. Баки решает взять дело (и заодно Стива) в свои руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай поженимся

В день, когда однополые браки легализовали во всех пятидесяти штатах, Тони закатил в башне Мстителей вечеринку и пригласил чуть ли не весь Нью-Йорк. Небоскреб буквально ломился от людей, в каждом помещении едва ли можно было дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы свободно перемещаться. Поэтому Стив и Баки сразу же нашли себе «тихий» уголок в отдаленной части самого большого из помещений башни. Стив, с бутылкой (не действующего на него, конечно же) шампанского в руках и с глупой улыбкой на лице наблюдал за счастливыми(и не очень) гостями. Роджерс был бесконечно горд за собственную страну и считал легализацию однополых браков по всей стране огромным шагом для всего народа, Баки же и вовсе вел себя так, будто его ударило радужной молнией: улыбка буквально не покидала его лица, и он был готов кричать с крыш о том, что теперь мог законно жениться на первом встречном. А под конец вечера он и вовсе начал шлепать Стива по плечу и неустанно повторять одну и ту же фразу: «Давай поженимся, Роджерс!».  
  
\- Однополые браки, наконец-то, легальны! Давай поженимся, Роджерс! – в очередной раз повысил голос Баки, пытаясь перекричать скандирующую что-то толпу.   
  
Стив рассмеялся, уже, наверное, в пятисотый раз за вечер и закатил глаза, в ответ хлопнув Барнса по плечу. Баки поймал ладонь друга и поцеловал ее, после чего снова шлепнул Роджерса по руке и присоединился к скандирующей толпе.  
  
Стив огляделся и увидел приближающегося с бокалом виски в руке Тони.   
  
\- Эх, не компанейские вы личности, - вздохнул он и встал позади дивана, на котором полусидели-полулежали Стив и Баки – точнее Стив сидел, а Баки уже успел устроиться у него на коленях. – Я для кого сие торжество устраивал? Сидят они, в уголке, попивают… Постой-ка, Роджерс, я думал, на вас, суперсолдатов, такой алкоголь не действует? - Старк выхватил у Стива из рук почти пустую бутылку с шампанским и подозрительно посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Это была не моя идея, - объяснил Стив, схватив Баки за правую руку и вытянув ее вверх. – И нет, не действует.   
  
Барнс фыркнул и вырвал руку из захвата, в который раз шлепнув Стива по плечу, и спокойно произнес:  
  
\- Давай поженимся, Роджерс.  
  
Тони присвистнул.  
  
\- Я что-то пропустил?  
  
Стив развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Старка, игнорируя недовольные стоны Баки, которому стало неудобно лежать.   
  
\- Он просто слишком рад за свою страну, - усмехнулся Роджерс.   
  
Барнс резко поднялся с его коленей и через диванную спинку шлепнул Тони по той части тела, до которой получилось дотянуться – по бедру.   
  
\- Эй, хочешь опять без руки остаться? – полушутливо-полусерьезно заявил Тони, делая два шага в сторону и вопросительно уставившись на Барнса.  
  
\- Давай же, Стиви. Тони будет свидетелем с твоей стороны, - растягивая слова, произнес Баки, вставая с дивана, и присаживаясь на его подлокотник.   
  
\- И кто же будет свидетелем с твоей стороны? Русская мафия? – усмехнулся Тони и сделал глоток виски. Баки рассмеялся, после чего сразу же состроил серьезное лицо и задумался.  
  
\- Моим свидетелем будет Тор, - выпалил он и снова шлепнул Стива по плечу. – Давай поженимся, Роджерс.  
  
Стив подумал о том, что синяков ему такими темпами явно не избежать и потер место очередного удара.  
  
\- С каких это пор вы с Тором лучшие друзья? – поинтересовался Тони, допивая свой виски и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках свободного места, чтобы избавиться от пустого бокала. После того, как стеклянный сосуд успешно приземлился проходящему мимо официанту на поднос, Тони вопросительно взглянул на смеющегося Барнса.  
  
\- О, нет, что ты. Просто всегда мечтал сказать, что Бог мне свидетель.  
  
Тони закатил глаза и, заслышав очередное «Давай поженимся, Роджерс», направился в сторону группы людей, смеющихся над глупыми шутками Роуди.  
  
Такая же история продолжалась всю неделю. Барнс продолжал шлепать Стива по плечу и просить его руки и сердца каждый раз, когда ему представлялся случай. Роджерс спокойно реагировал на это, закатывая глаза и фыркая от смеха, в то время как всех остальных обитателей башни это сначала раздражало, а потом начало откровенно выводить из себя.   
  
\- Кофе или чай? – поинтересовался Стив, держа в каждой руке по заварочному чайнику. Баки оторвался взглядом от телевизора и сощурил глаза.  
  
\- Ни то и ни другое. Давай…   
  
\- Если скажешь «Давай поженимся, Роджерс», я вас лично отвезу в Лас-Вегас к Элвису в гости, - на кухне появился Тони с планшетом в руках. Он подошел к холодильнику и протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверцу, но в устройстве что-то зазвенело, и он снова опустил взгляд на экран, лишив холодильник своего внимания.   
  
Пришла очередь Баки закатывать глаза. Он встал и подошел к Стиву, который все так же продолжал стоять с заварочниками в руках.   
  
\- Так уж и быть, уговорил, - улыбнулся Баки и забрал у друга заварочник с кофе. Роджерс вздохнул и, налив себе чай, прошел к дивану. Через пару минут к нему присоединился Тони с бокалом апельсинового сока в одной руке и неизменным планшетом в другой. Пока Стив отвлекся на собственные мысли, Тони прибавил звук телевизора и начал размышлять вслух. Обратив на это внимание, Стив рассмеялся. По телевизору шел репортаж о первом однополом браке, заключенном в Техасе, а Тони посоветовал им с Баки пожениться где-нибудь в России, но после комментария Баки о том, что на родине Зимнего Солдата такие союзы все еще запрещены, он встал с дивана и объявил о том, что у него много работы. Хотя прежде чем уйти, он предостерегающе посмотрел на открывшего, чтобы что-то сказать, рот Баки и еще раз напомнил им о своей идее про Лас-Вегас.  
  
Стоило Старку выйти за дверь, как Барнс сел Стиву под бок, положил голову ему на плечо и застонал. Стив удивленно поднял брови и аккуратно, так, чтобы не «уронить» Баки со своего плеча,поставил чашку с чаем на столик.  
  
Барнс потерся щекой о предплечье Роджерса и фыркнул.  
  
\- Давай. Поженимся. Роджерс. – чеканя каждое слово, произнес он.   
  
Стив слегка покраснел и состроил гримасу. Он схватил Баки за плечи и, медленно отстранив от себя, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- Я все не могу понять, ты серьезно, или в шутку? – спросил Стив, расплываясь в глупой улыбке, на что Барнс раздраженно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.   
  
\- Стив…   
  
\- Что? – возмущенно спросил Роджерс. – Даже если ты серьезно, кто же так делает предложение руки и сердца?  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Баки недоумевающе смотреть на Стива.   
  
\- Теперь я не понимаю, серьезно ты, или шутишь, - заявил он, сложив руки на груди.  
  
-  _О господи боже, Роджерс_ ,  **выйди ты уже за него замуж, пожалей мои нервы, сукин ты сын!**  – послышался голос Тони из-за приоткрытой двери. Не так уж и далеко он, оказывается, ушел.  
  
Баки поднялся на ноги и залился истеричным смехом, оставив друга краснеть на диване.   
  
\- Следи за языком, Старк! – передразнивая Стива, закричал Барнс в ответ, сгибаясь пополам от смеха.  
  
Роджерс не выдержал и присоединился к Баки, заливаясь хохотом, после чего они оба, покрасневшие чуть ли не с ног до головы и запыхавшиеся, уставились друг на друга.   
  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и, схватив Стива за руки, потянул на себя, поднимая его на ноги. Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся и сильнее сжал ладони друга.   
  
\- Ты серьезно? – он вопросительно заглянул Барнсу в глаза. Тот на секунду замешкался, словно подбирая слова, но потом просто ответил:  
  
\- Да.   
  
Последней мыслью Стива, перед тем как Баки увлек его в нежный, но крепкий поцелуй, было то, что, теперь, пожалуй, им все же придется наведаться в ближайшую мэрию или…  
  
\- Эй, Тони, твое предложение насчет Лас-Вегаса все еще в силе? – оторвавшись от губ Баки, крикнул Роджерс. Из-за двери послышался утомленный стон.  
  
Баки снова засмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под влиянием поста с таблера (http://cs624029.vk.me/v624029638/36137/mSdNB6lym3Y.jpg) и радости за Штаты.


End file.
